Seeing Rainbows
by LordryuTJ
Summary: After a WWE house show, John Cena gets set to get back on the road again for the next show with the rest of the superstars, but he suddenly has an encounter with an odd super-fan who isn't exactly... human. Rated T.


**Seeing Rainbows: WWE/MLP:FiM crossover**

**After a WWE house show, John Cena gets set to get back on the road again for the next show with the rest of the superstars, but he suddenly has an encounter with an odd super-fan who isn't exactly... human.**

**Rated T for maybe a bit of language and a count of comedically-infused violence. And blood.**

**I do not own any of what and who is used in the story. They belong to their rightful owners, or in the WWE's case, the McMahons, most notably the Chairman, Vince McMahon.**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The World Wrestling Entertainment had another successful live event, this time at an arena near Times Square, as the superstars and divas were given quite a standing ovation in New York City.

One of the superstars who helped entertained the fans was a former WWE Champion in himself, John Cena, who was being congratulated for some great efforts backstage after a tag team battle, beating Mark Henry and Alberto Del Rio with the help of Chris Jericho.

"Hey, good job, man." Curt Hawkins, one of the very well forgotten lowcard WWE stars, told Cena as he walked by.

"Thanks, man." The champ responded, high-fiving with Hawkins as he continued to walk down the long, moderately lighted backstage hallway.

"Nice work, bro!" Zack Ryder, a close friend of Cena, rooted for the WWE Champion.

"Woo-woo-woo!" Cena replied to Ryder's congratulatory comment.

As he continued to walk by several other superstars, another one of those superstars, former tag team champion Daniel Bryan stepped towards him to shake his hand.

"Hey, good match, John. You sure your move-set doesn't need tweaking?" The technically-sound superstar asked the champ.

"Not really. You know how my Five Moves of Doom work: shoulder block, shoulder block, duck the punch, spinning powerbomb, Five Knuckle Shuffle. Almost everybody manages to get sucked into that combo, and hard to come back after it. You know how the Five Moves of Doom work for anybody, right?" Cena responded with some energy, sprinkling details across his bits of information.

"Yeah, I know it. That's why I don't use that method: too predictable to figure out. Oh well, good job." Bryan replied to the current champ.

As the big-bearded individual walked up the hallway in the opposite direction of Cena, the WWE Champion continue to make his way to his car, to head to the nearest airport, for the next destination that the WWE superstars were planning to get to.

John Cena began to open the door to his car, and was about to step into the driver's side, until he heard the little squeak, that seemed to have come from a fangirl of sorts. He slowly took himself back out of his car, and closed the door, to find, to his surprise...

...a very well too excited little female cyan equine with an abnormal rainbow-colored mane and a set of wings sprouting from her back. Cena jumped back a few inches in surprise, upon the odd encounter.

"O! M! C! **[1]**" The pony squealed out, horrifying the WWE Champion a bit further. "I can't believe I _finally_ get to meet you!"

"Uhhhhh..." John Cena groaned, absolutely speechless.

"_I_ am a _very_ big fan of yours! I own a _lot_ of your merch, and I've been watching every week!" The pony continued

"...and you are?" Cena finally managed to get a word out in edgewise.

"Oh! Sorry! Guess I'm getting too far, too fast!" The... erm, pegasus nervously responded, before going ahead to shake John Cena's hand vigorously. "The name's Rainbow Dash! Best flyer in Equestria!"

"And I guess I don't need to introduce myself, since you already seem to be a super-fan of mine." John replied, still quite creeped out by the meaningfully-named winged pony. "See, I gotta head out, so if you don't mind..."

"I don't mind! I want to join in!" Rainbow Dash said, zipping right in front of the car door.

"...Excuse me?" Cena asked, confused.

"I wouldn't want to bother, but I think I'd like a free trip to the next town over. I already got the money for the next show." The pegasus detailed on her reason of wanting to join him on his tour with the rest of the superstars, waving a hand-erm, _hoof_ful of cold, green cash in the face of the WWE's top drawing superstar.

"Uh, I don't think that's truly... legal." The WWE Champion talked to the pony, hesitating to pull out his phone and dial the number of somebody, which apparently included the combination number of 33333-555-2. **[2]** "Look, I gotta call someone up, because I don't think you're supposed to be here."

"Ehhh, y-y-you wouldn't want to do that to a _fan_, right, Cena?" Rainbow tried to suck up to the WWE's practical superhero star.

"Oh, don't worry; I won't hurt you." John Cena responded, afterwards pointing to the left, to finish up his second sentence. "...but _that guy_ might."

"Wha?" Rainbow Dash flatly said in confusion...

...before getting _kicked_ head-first into one of the front car windows, shattering it into pieces. Rainbow then fell down, having lost consciousness, and having been a bit bloodied from crashing through the _glass_.

"Whoa. Maybe next time you could take a look at what's behind your target?" Cena talked to the kicker...

...who in question happened to be Cena's loyal friend, the Celtic Warrior Sheamus, who scratched his head in agreement with Cena's negative note on the presumed mistargeting.

"Eh, sorry, Cena. Sometimes those kinds of fans are a pain in the arse to deal with; I should know." Sheamus responded.

"...Uh, that kid's got insurance, right?" John Cena asked his friend, after a moment of looking down at the knocked-out pony, whose head was being surrounded by a slowly growing puddle of blood underneath her.

"Uh... ah, jeez." The Great White Irishman responded lightly, remembering a previous attempt at help, involving a Brogue Kick to the back of a hiccuping individual. He backed away from the scene, muttering, "It happened again..."

John Cena, looking around to make sure no one had witnessed what just happened, quickly jumped safely into the car, and drove away as quick and as quiet as he could.

... 

Not a single **** was given.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**[1] "Oh my Celestia". **_**Do you live in a cave!? **_***hammer helmet smash* (Ed, Edd n' Eddy reference)**

**[2] On a cell phone or remote of sorts, "33333-555-2" can code out to "FELLA", as the numbers normally hold out as:**

**3: F (three presses) and E (two presses)**

**5: L (three presses)**

**2: A (one press)**

**Expected: The involvement of Rainbow Dash considering the title... and her name being in the characters section of the information for this fanfiction.**

**Unexpected: The 1-800-FELLA plug.**

**I know it's kinda cruel to have RD suffer that, but I needed a hook. Plus, sometimes I wonder why Sheamus was the only one doing those WWE 1-800 commercials. Maybe they should have aired that commercial Zack Ryder did based off of 1-800-FELLA.**

**...Look it up, it's on YouTube.**

**Aw, well, until the next time... that I manage to step away from Garry's Mod, MUGEN and some other stuff on my old but fixed up Windows XP computer.**


End file.
